Tekisuto
by coeur-de-one-piece
Summary: Tekisuto, texte en japonais, est un rassemblement de One-Shot et Two-Shot que vous commanderez, sur n'importe quel sujet. A vos claviers, près, commandez !
1. Commandez, mes chous !

Finalement, ceci sera une commande de One-Shot et Two-Shot, après avoir découvert que mes courts écrits sont... Nuls

Règles

1-Cela peut-être sur n'importe quel sujet, n'importe quel personnage, pairings, genres, etc

2-MAIS pas de lemon (non mais, il existe d'autre endroit pour ça)

3-J'ai un rythme très variable, je peux écrire en un jour comme en un mois

4-Un minimum de politesse dans vos demandes

5-J'voulais juste mettre une cinquième règle :3


	2. Premier OS-Die Quelle der Feen

**Die Quelle der Feen**

"LUFFY ! Dépêches-toi ! L'autre folle va se ramener avant qu'on est eut le temps de partir !"

Le noiraud hurlait à plein poumons vers la fenêtre de leur chambre. Comme à son habitude, le petit garçon roupillait pour rattraper leurs folles journées. Mais il devait être onze heures passés, et ils n'avaient toujours rien à manger pour ce midi ! Le fils du Roi des Pirates soupira en entendant son frère s'étaler dans les escaliers après avoir glissé sur un T-shirt.

"J'arrive, Ace, deux minutes ! Cria le jeune Chapeau de Paille en attrapant une coupole de pain ; C'est bon, j'suis là !"

Le petit garçon enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête et mordilla dans un bout de pain. Il en lança un à son frère qui l'attrapa au vol et le dévora en cinq minutes.

"-Allez, on y va ! Ordonna le plus âgé des deux ; Sinon Dadan nous empêchera de prendre c'qu'on veut ! -C'est vrai ! Acquiesça Luffy ; C'est rien qu'une vieille folle comme tu dis tout le temps !"

Les deux gamins rirent à leur plaisanterie et s'élancèrent dans la forêt. Après avoir traversé en hurlant la jungle qui recouvrait le Mont Corvo, Ace et son petit frère arrivèrent aux bords du Grey Terminal. Tout deux avaient décidé de fouiller la décharge à la recherche d'un quelconque objet de valeur, et s'il le fallait, détrousser les bandits. Chose qu'ils firent aisément après avoir déambuler sans trouver le moindre bijou ou autre chose précieuse. Ce fut les bras pleins de trouvailles volées qu'ils repartirent dans la forêt, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Après avoir bien caché leur butin, ils s'installèrent sur une branche d'un arbre au bord de la rivière.

"-Eh, Luffy, ça te dirait un bon steak de croco' pour ce soir ?! Demanda l'aîné en fixant les bêtes à écailles  
-Et comment ! Hmmm, c'est trop bon la viande de crocodile ! S'exclama le plus jeune  
-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont partis par là ?! Nous devons à tout pris retrouver ces deux gosses !"

Les-dit gamins se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et constatèrent que c'était l'homme qu'ils avaient détroussé il y a peu de temps. Le petit garçon au tâche de rousseurs ordonna silencieusement à son frère de ne pas bouger. Les bandits devaient être une vingtaine, bien trop nombreux pour qu'Ace et Luffy puisse les battre. Ils allaient devoir décamper discrètement sans que les hommes ne les repèrent. Mais évidement, alors qu'ils descendaient de l'arbre, le plus maladroit des deux chuta et s'étala bruyamment sur le sol.

"Luffy... Se désola l'aîné"

Mais il ne put se plaindre longtemps car les bandits les avaient repéré et s'avançaient dangereusement vers eux. Ace attrapa la main de son petit frère et partit en courant dans le sens opposé aux malfrats. La course-poursuite dura bien plus longtemps que les enfants ne le pensaient. Les hommes semblaient bien connaître les lieux, il était donc difficile de les semer. Les voyant se rapprocher, Ace accéléra le pas tandis que Luffy ralentissait, fatiguer de courir.

"-Dépêche-toi, Lu' !  
-Mais j'suis fatigué... J'en ai marre de courir... Se plaignit le petit garçon"

Ace, en bon grand frère qu'il était, le pris sur son dos et fonça dans la rivière. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré au-delà, dû au fait que Luffy ne savait pas nagé et que le courant était important. Trop important, d'ailleurs, car avec le poids du plus petit, l'aîné bascula et fut emporté par la force de l'eau. Fort heureusement, les deux frères réussirent à s'accrocher à une branche et rigolèrent devant la mine déconfite de leurs poursuivants restés sur l'autre rive.

"-On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille  
-On attend. Cet rivière doit bien mener quelque part."

Et ils attendirent. Longtemps. Le cour d'eau semblait interminable. Ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté la partie de la jungle qu'ils connaissaient, ils s'aventuraient désormais dans des terres qui leur étaient inconnues. Les garnements eurent la chance d'attraper quelques fruits qui pendouillait des arbres, mais cela n'avait suffit à remplir l'estomac des deux morfales. Les heures défilèrent, tandis que la rivière rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Au bout d'un moment, l'eau de pouvait plus faire avancer le tronc, les deux enfants décidèrent donc de descendre.

"-Dit, Ace, on rentre ? J'ai vraiment trop faim...  
-J'sais pas où l'on est. Mais si on va jusqu'au bout du ruisseau, il doit y avoir un point d'eau avec des animaux. On pourra manger là-bas et on rentrera après."

Les deux enfants continuèrent donc leur chemin, puis après avoir traversé des buissons bien épais, ils découvrirent la source de la rivière. Émerveillés, les deux enfants s'approchèrent de la mare éclairée seulement par les lucioles. Les arbres masquaient toute la lumière extérieure, seul les petits êtres luisants illuminaient l'endroit.

"-Woah, c'est trop bien ! S'exclama le plus jeune ; Dit, Ace, j'peux aller m'baigner ?  
-Ouais, s'tu veux, normalement tu devrais avoir pied... Mais t'y vas tout seul !  
-Rooh... Pourquoi ? T'as les jetons d'aller t'baigner ? Demanda Luffy, moqueur ; Ou c'est comme hier dans la salle de bain, tu veux pas avouer que ton petit oiseau est riquiqui..."

Le petit garçon au chapeau de paille rigola sous les rougeurs d'Ace, qui même avec la naïveté même du mot, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gêner.

"-Tais-toi, il pas tout petit d'abord ! C'est juste que maintenant j'suis trop grand pour me baigner avec toi.  
-C'est pas vrai. C'est juste que t'es un trouillard.  
-Non. Arrête de me casser les pieds et va te noyer ! Dit Ace en rougissant de plus belle."

En réalité, le jeune adolescent n'aimait les changements de son corps et surtout, les problèmes que ses hormones ont engendré. Il jeta un regard à son petit frère qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau en rigolant, débarrasser de tout ses vêtements. Il rougit et détourna le regard quand son petit frère se tourna vers lui.

"T'sais, Ace, c'est pas très grave, il est très bien comme il est ! Moi j't'aime quand même ! Encore plus que la viande !"

Le concerné rougit encore plus mais se rapprocha tout de même de son petit frère pour le frapper sur le sommet du crâne.

"-Tch ! J'suis ton frère, tu peux pas me comparer à un bout de viande !  
-Mai-euh... Geignit le plus jeune ; Tu comprends pas ! Moi j't'aime plus q'un grand frère !"

Devant le sérieux de son frère, Ace écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais devant tant de pureté, il ne put se résoudre à le gronder, et capitula en le prenant dans ses bras.

"-Moi j't'aime beaucoup, Luffy, mais c'est un secret, compris ?  
-Compris, maintenant, tu viens te baigner ! Oh, et si tu pouvais m'attraper une des fées qui volent, ce serait trop cool ! Dit-il en parlant des insectes lumineux virevoltant autour d'eux, tels ces petits êtres magiques pourvus d'ailes  
-Ce sont des lucioles, pas des fées.  
-Non, ce sont des fées. Une luciole n'apparaît pas dans les moments magiques, alors que les fées si."

Ace sourit en entendant phrase de son adorable petit frère. Il avait raison, les fées ne sont là que lors des moments magiques. Et c'est un moment magique !

"En faite, cet endroit c'est une source de fées ! Il n'y a que ici que les moments sont magiques !"

Source des fées... Tant d'innocence et de magie en cet enfant...

**N.D.A.**

Beaucoup de retard, le l'avoue, vous pouvez m'envoyer des cactus, j'accepte mon châtiment. Bref. Merci d'avoir, cela me fait énormément plaisir.


End file.
